gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothic 3 Teleport Stone Locations
Teleport Stone Locations Ardea 1. On the table of the orc boss 2. On the roof of Jack’s hut Bakaresh 1. In Sigmor’s chest, in a cave behind Beliar temple 2. On the well near Silvio Beliar Temple 1. in the first temple building, in the treasury Ben Erai 1.On a barrel right from the stairway to the mines Ben Sala 1.On the heap of gold inside the town 2.Julio has it in his inventory, you have to knock him down for getting Braga 1. Bernado has it in his inventory, during the quest Tribute from Braga you can knock him down and get it. 2. There is a second stone near the anvil by the South Eastern exit of town lying on a box. Cape Dun 1. In the depot of Urkrass on a shelf Category:Gothic 3 Category:Gothic 3 Teleport Stones Faring 1. On a stone in the cave, in front of the cave the slave Rocko is digging, use the right way of the cave, on end of it you find it on a heap. 2. Connor has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Fire Clan 1. In the hut of the Kerth, the boss of the clan, in shelf on the left side 2. In the hut of Kaelin on the table Geldern 1. Out of the south town-gate direction forest runner camp, there is a chest very near at the town-gate, it is beside the chest on a rock 2. Mirzo has it in his inventory, during the quest "Teach Mirzo a lesson" you can knock him down and get it. Gotha 1. In a chest in the house of the orc Potros, get it after the fight against him (Defeat Potros) when he is knocked down. 2. Underneath the castle Gotha in a house right of the way on the table, but there are undeads Hammer Clan 1. On the table in Tjalf’s hut 2. On the table in Ingvar’s hut Ishtar 1.Left of the entrance on a small table King Rhobar II 1. In the tower over the throne hall near Carrypto. Lago 1.In the collapsed house beside the arena, directly in the ruin. Monastery 1. Completely down in the library in a chest Montera 1. On a table in the hut opposite of the camp master Sanford. 2. Yorik has it in his in inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Mora Sul 1. On a table near Bandaro 2. Ilja has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Nemora 1. in a chest left above the northeast entrance of Nemora at the stony ledge 2. Treslott has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Okara 1. At the entrance on a stone 2. Roland has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down 3. Mannig has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Outside of Vengard 1. In the tower over the throne hall from Carrypto Reddock 1. In a chest near Goblins during the quest Clean out the southern caves of Reddock Silden 1. On a stone in the stonehenge (north eastern of Silden) 2. Grompel has it in his inventory, to get it you have to kill him, during the quest Kill the town shaman Grompel. Alternatively, you could simply knock him down and still acquire the stone. Trelis 1. In a chest behind the Beliar shrine on the south entrance of the town 2. Khabir has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Temple of Vengard 1. In the cave under the castle of Gotha, the entrance of the cave is in the town Wolfs Clan 1. In a chest in the depot behind Rune 2. The table in the adjoining house of Rune 3. Rune has it in his inventory, there is no way to get except to knock him down Xardas Tower 1.On a table inside the tower. Zubens Palace 1. In Zuben’s sleeping room beside his bed (in the corner with the cushions) Category:Gothic 3 Category:Gothic 3 Teleport Stones